


Eating out

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "You gotta be kidding," McCoy snorts as the food arrives. "Didn't you say something about French food?!"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 19





	Eating out

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"You gotta be kidding," McCoy snorts as the food arrives. "Didn't you say something about French food?!"

"Well, there are French fries, and Sauce Bernaise with the steak –"

"If that's your idea of French food, we could just as well go to McBurger next time, my ass –" McCoy would keep complaining if not for Pike's hands-on intervention in form of a long, deep kiss with lots of tongue.

"What was that?" McCoy mutters when he can breathe again.

"Since you don't like the food, I thought we'd move right on to French kisses. But of course, we could just skip that too and move on to dessert, soixante-neuf," Pike says amused.

"Uh, what?"

"Let me show you." Without warning, Pike pushes McCoy flat down on the couch.

"Damnit, man, we're in a restaurant!"

"And I made sure we've got a room all for ourselves," Pike says, starting to open McCoy's fly. "Wouldn't want to make anyone think they're getting a show like in the Moulin Rouge…"


End file.
